Desconcertante
by dlz
Summary: AR/MM. Episódio Blank revisado. Altamente Clois! R
1. Chapter 1

Nota explicativa: Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas, e não havendo conteúdo proibido e de conotação imoral.

**SMALLVILLE - TALON - DIA**

"Expresso duplo saindo!" avisou Lois, colocando a xícara sobre o balcão, quase não conseguindo dar conta dos pedidos, uma vez que estava só ela e outra garçonete, que atendia entre as mesas, já que o lugar estava mais cheio que de costume.

"Quem é o próximo?" chamou ela.

Um cliente entregou a Lois seis dólares em dinheiro e ela abriu a caixa registradora para lhe dar o troco. Depois, atendeu outro cliente, esquecendo a caixa registradora aberta. Subitamente, alguém no meio da multidão aproveitou a oportunidade e foi até o balcão e pegou todo o dinheiro.

"Ei! Você não pode fazer isso!" exclamou Lois, atônita com a ousadia.

Mas o garoto colocou a palma da mão em frente do rosto de Lois, e feixes de luz esverdeada saíram das pontas de seus dedos até a testa dela. Quando ele tirou sua mão, Lois sorriu para ele.

"O quê posso fazer para ajudá-lo?" perguntou ela, sem lembrar de nada do que havia acontecido.

"Nada, obrigado. Já fui ajudado" respondeu ele, sorrindo.

"Ok. Próximo!" chamou ela, enquanto o garoto ia embora.

"Universidade de Miami?" indagou Chloe para Clark, enquanto entravam no Talon.

"Isso mesmo" respondeu ele.

"Não consigo imaginar você com suas camisas flanelas embaixo do sol de Miami" disse ela, sorrindo, ainda não muito certa da escolha do amigo.

"Bem, andei pensando nessa coisa de começar novamente, e achei que podia ser tudo diferente. Então, por que não na praia? Eu só não me sentiria bem deixando meus pais tomando conta da fazenda sozinhos" comentou ele.

"É. Tenho certeza que seria muito difícil encontrar um substituto à altura das suas habilidades especiais para ajudar na fazenda" disse ela, ironicamente.

"Habilidades especiais?" indagou ele, confuso. Ultimamente, as indiretas de Chloe o estavam perturbando além da conta.

"Ei, Lois! Pode ver um cappuccino duplo pra mim?" pediu Chloe, rapidamente, na tentativa de desviar o assunto.

"Claro! Só um segundo" respondeu ela, abrindo a caixa registradora. "Ah, meu Deus!" exclamou Lois, ao ver que o dinheiro todo havia sumido. "Fomos roubados!"

Clark, mais do que depressa, olhou ao redor, e viu a porta dos fundos do Talon semi-aberta, como se alguém tivesse passado por ali há pouco.

Do lado de fora, o garoto que roubou o dinheiro da registradora, corria pelo beco até uma caminhonete estacionada no final da rua. Entrou freneticamente no carro, olhando para todos os lados, apreensivo, e jogou a mochila no banco ao lado. Porém, assim que deu a partida, viu alguém parado à sua frente. Era Clark. Ele caminhou para o lado do veículo, e abriu a porta do lado do motorista, mas o garoto mostrou-lhe a palma da mão, e os feixes de luz esverdeada emitidos por seus dedos tocaram a testa de Clark. E algo aconteceu.

Na mente de Clark, imagens desordenadas e em ordem cronológica reversiva começavam a aparecer uma a uma, e rapidamente, de forma que ele não podia compreender. Seus pais, Lex, Jason, a chave octogonal, Shelby, Alicia, Chloe, Lionel, Lana, Lois, Dr. Swann e até mesmo Pete. Suas memórias retrocederam aceleradamente. Vieram à sua mente imagens da espaçonave, da kryptonita vermelha, do tornado, da noite do espantalho, do atropelamento na ponte no dia em que conheceu Lex, do dia em que viu seus pais presos na caminhonete após a chuva de meteoros, dos meteoros chegando à Terra e dos seus pais biológicos se despedindo dele, ao colocarem-no na espaçonave, em Krypton.

Instantes depois, ainda em estado de choque, caído ao chão, Clark viu Chloe correndo na sua direção. A caminhonete já não estava mais ali.

"Clark? Clark?" chamou ela, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado. "O quê aconteceu?"

Clark olhou para ela, estarrecido, e confuso.

"Quem é Clark?" perguntou ele.

_**Continua...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**SMALLVILLE – RANCHO KENT**

_Minutos depois..._

"Deve ser esquisito ver a casa em que você cresceu pela primeira vez. Reconhece alguma coisa?" perguntou Chloe ao descer do carro em frente ao Rancho Kent, com um Clark atordoado e confuso. "Digo, a casa, as vacas... o trator, qualquer coisa?"

"Tem certeza que é aqui que eu moro?"

"Sim. Bom, você passa a maior parte do tempo ali em cima" respondeu ela, apontando para o _loft_.

"Num celeiro?" perguntou ele, confuso.

Chloe sorriu.

"Ser normal nunca foi muito o seu estilo, Clark"

Clark a encarou, sem entender.

"Esse é o meu senso de humor. Algumas vezes terrível, eu confesso. Sinto muito" disse ela.

Clark se virou para ver a casa e subiu os degraus da varanda. Chloe foi logo atrás dele. Ele ergueu então a mão para bater à porta, mas Chloe o impediu.

"Clark, é sua casa"

"Ah, claro" disse ele, tocando a maçaneta. Mas a porta estava fechada. Clark apenas forçou um pouco para abri-la, e a porta saiu completamente, voando para longe.

"Eu só forcei um pouco" disse ele, chocado.

"Tudo bem. Tudo bem" disse Chloe, sorrindo, e tentando acalmá-lo. "Estava trancada"

"Senhor Kent? Senhora Kent?" chamou Chloe, assim que entraram à casa.

Mas não houve resposta. Clark olhava para tudo, confuso, sem reconhecer qualquer coisa. Até que alguém entrou logo atrás. Era Lois.

"O quê houve com a porta?" perguntou ela, surpresa, ao ver que não havia mais uma porta na entrada.

Clark se virou para vê-la, e algo aconteceu. Seus olhos brilharam e seu coração disparou. Era como se tivesse sido arrebatado. Alguma coisa muito mais forte do que ele tomou conta dos seus sentidos. De repente, seus olhos queimaram, e foi só o tempo de Clark virar para o lado, e o tapete dos Kent começou a incendiar com a visão de calor.

"Wow! O quê é isso?" gritou Lois, que não chegou a ver os feixes de calor serem emitidos pelos olhos de Clark, uma vez que estava prestando atenção na porta em frente à casa.

Mais do que depressa, Chloe correu até a cozinha para pegar um copo d´água, logo seguida de Lois, e as duas conseguiram apagar o pequeno incêndio, que não chegou nem perto de tomar proporções desastrosas.

"Desse eu já sabia" murmurou Chloe referindo-se à habilidade de Clark. Embora estivesse confuso com os acontecimentos, ainda assim, ele não conseguia desvencilhar o olhar de Lois.

"Ok. Primeiro a porta, agora esse incêndio" disse ela, cruzando os braços. "Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?"

"Bem, eu apenas tentei abrir a porta e -" respondeu Clark, desconcertado.

"Ah, e aí veio um vento e a arrancou fora!" interferiu Chloe antes que ele dissesse a verdade. "O incêndio deve ter sido combustão espontânea... Sabe, esse tipo de coisa acontece"

"Em Smallville, o quê é que não acontece?" indagou Lois, olhando para a prima, que apenas sorriu.

E era como se Clark estivesse completamente ausente. Não conseguia desviar a atenção de Lois. Ela era a coisa mais linda que tinha visto.

"Então, Lois, você sabe onde estão os Kents?" perguntou Chloe.

"Eles foram para Metrópolis para os exames cardíacos de rotina no Sr. Kent" respondeu ela. "Clark, você sabe disso" disse, encarando-o.

Mas ele nada respondeu. Estava como que paralisado, encantado pela presença de Lois.

"Bom, ele está com amnésia, e está passando por um momento difícil" explicou Chloe.

"De novo?" indagou Lois, confusa.

"De novo?" repetiu ele.

Lois caminhou na direção dele, sorrindo. Clark sorriu de volta. Eufórico, ao senti-la mais de perto. Era um sorrido radiante que aquecia seu coração naquele momento sombrio e perturbador. Parecia que perder a memória era o menor de todos os problemas. Aliás, não havia mais problemas. Nada mais o preocupava. A presença dela apaziguava todos os seus temores. Desejou tocar sua face, seus cabelos. Lois. Lois era seu nome, pensou ele, lembrando de Chloe a ter chamado daquele jeito. Ela se aproximou o bastante a ponto de Clark poder até mesmo sentir o perfume de sua pele. E, num dado momento, ele podia até mesmo sentir a batida do seu coração. Clark então percebeu que as batidas do coração de Lois estavam sincronizadas com as suas.

"Bem, pelo menos dessa vez você está com roupas" disse ela, subitamente.

Clark a encarou, confuso e perplexo com o comentário.

"Quer dizer que nós já -"

"Calma aí, Smallville!" exclamou ela antes que ele continuasse. "Eu jamais me aproveitaria de um desmemoriado. Além do mais, você não é meu tipo"

E antes que Clark dissesse mais alguma coisa, Chloe interferiu:

"Lois, precisamos trazer os pais dele de volta"

"Vai ser meio difícil, já que o Sr. Kent vai ficar internado por alguns dias para uma bateria de exames" explicou ela, com as mãos na cintura.

"Então, como foi que aconteceu?" perguntou então, olhando para Chloe e depois para Clark.

"A última coisa que me lembro, eu estava no beco com -"

"Chloe" continuou Chloe, olhando para Lois. "Eu acho que ele foi atrás do ladrão que limpou o caixa do Talon"

"Então temos um ladrão que apaga a memória das pessoas? Acho que isso explica aqueles oito cafés que eu servi sem cobrar nada"

"Bom, eu vou ao Torch ver se encontro alguma coisa sobre amnésia" disse Chloe, preparando-se para sair.

"Então tá. Pode deixar o Sr. Sem Memória comigo. Vou me divertir muito com isso!" disse ela, olhando para Clark.

"Você vai ficar bem?" perguntou Chloe, olhando para Clark.

"Vou ficar ótimo" respondeu ele, sem tirar os olhos de Lois, que ia até a cozinha.

"Você está bem, Clark?" perguntou Chloe, confusa com o comportamento do amigo, que parecia ir bem além da perda da memória.

Clark se virou para encará-la.

"O quê eu sou dela, exatamente?" perguntou ele.

Chloe sorriu.

"Bom, além de inimigos mortais?"

"Como?"

"Ei, Clark!" chamou Lois.

Ao se virar, viu que ela jogou para ele um vidro de creme de amendoim. Clark o pegou no ar, e quando ia abrir, Chloe o tomou de sua mão, temendo que ele o quebrasse.

"Quer saber? Acho que vou levá-lo até o celeiro. Talvez ele se lembre de alguma coisa" disse ela, devolvendo o vidro para Lois.

"Você que sabe" disse Lois, despreocupada.

"Precisamos conversar" murmurou Chloe, empurrando Clark para fora.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Instantes depois, no celeiro..._

"Vamos, entorte isso" disse Chloe, entregando a Clark uma barra de ferro que encontrou perto do trator dentro do celeiro.

"Não posso fazer isso. É metal" disse ele, confuso, segurando a barra.

Chloe se sentou numa pilha de feno, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"Assim como você não poderia ter arrancado aquela porta afora, não é mesmo?" indagou ela, sorrindo.

Clark a encarou, cada vez mais confuso.

"Vamos lá. Tente" insistiu ela.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, ainda incrédulo, e fez o que ela pediu. A barra se transformou num circulo facilmente, apenas com um pequeno gesto dele.

"Como eu fiz isso?" perguntou ele, chocado.

"Por quê será que eu sempre me pego do outro lado da conversa? Senta aqui" disse ela, fazendo um espaço ao seu lado para Clark se sentar.

"Há alguns anos, Smallville foi cenário de uma grande chuva de meteoros. Você ainda era um garotinho" explicou ela. "Agora, eu sei que isso pode parecer loucura quando se ouve pela primeira vez, mas essas pedras de meteoro exerceram alguns efeitos extraterrestres em algumas pessoas da cidade, e a minha teoria é que você seja uma dessas pessoas"

"Poderes extraterrestres?" repetiu ele, confuso "Como se eu fosse um alienígena?".

"Não! Claro que não!" exclamou ela.

"Um mutante, então?"

"É... que salvou minha vida por mais de uma vez" respondeu Chloe. "Você é tipo um herói em Smallville"

Clark ficou em choque com o comentário.

"E se quiser saber, eu acho isso o máximo" completou ela, sorridente e orgulhosa.

"Alguém mais sabe disso?" perguntou ele.

"Seus pais" respondeu ela.

Clark ficou em silêncio. Ainda nem os conhecia.

"E quanto a Lois?" indagou ele, então, levantando-se e caminhando na direção da porta do celeiro, de onde podia ver sua casa, onde Lois estava naquele exato momento.

"Não" respondeu Chloe, reflexiva, enquanto o observava.

"Mas ela mora aqui, não é?"

Chloe apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente para Clark, que se virou para vê-la.

"Algum problema, Clark?" perguntou ela.

"Não" respondeu ele, tranqüilamente, voltando os olhos para a casa. Ficou imaginando o que Lois estaria fazendo naquele exato momento.

"Posso fazer uma pergunta?" indagou Chloe, subitamente.

"Claro" respondeu ele.

"Vai ficar bem se eu o deixar aqui? Eu tenho mesmo que ir ao Torch" disse ela, levantando e se preparando para sair.

"Por que eu não ficaria bem?"

Chloe fitou Clark nos olhos. E acreditou ter visto algo que só tinha visto antes quando o amigo estava perto de Lana. Era um brilho diferente. Como se ele soubesse o que queria. Talvez o amigo estivesse apenas confuso e perdido. Era informação demais para um completo desmemoriado, pensou.

"Bom, você pode fazer alguma besteira" respondeu ela, ainda confusa.

"Que tipo de besteira?" perguntou ele.

"Você sabe... quebrar alguma coisa, arrancar mais uma porta" respondeu ela, sorrindo.

"Não" disse ele, olhando novamente para a casa. "Eu vou ficar bem"

"Clark" chamou Chloe, sorrindo. Ele se virou para encara-la "Não me diga que você... Não. Não pode ser"

"O quê?"

"Esquece!" exclamou ela, descartando a possibilidade. Nem mesmo num universo paralelo Chloe podia imaginar Clark apaixonado por Lois. Era definitivamente inviável, e impraticável.

"Só mais uma coisa" advertiu Chloe, antes de sair. "Cuidado com a Lois"

"Por quê?" indagou ele, alarmado.

"Ela não sabe do seu segredo. E, bem, não sabemos como ela pode reagir. Sugiro que fique aqui no celeiro" respondeu ela, evasivamente.

"Sabe, eu pensei numa coisa -" disse Clark, confuso.

Mais do que depressa, Chloe se virou para o amigo.

"Você mesma disse que eu a salvei várias vezes e, bem, eu tentei impedir um garoto de roubar o dinheiro da cafeteria" continuou Clark, não muito certo para onde queria conduzir aquela conversa. "Por que as pessoas não podem saber? Quero dizer, isso não parece um problema tão grande assim. Eu não deveria me preocupar tanto com o que as pessoas dizem, não é mesmo?"

Chloe sorriu.

"Na verdade, Clark, nem todas as pessoas compreenderiam. E, além do mais, esse é o tipo de conversa que você deveria ter com os seus pais. Mas eles não estão aqui" respondeu Chloe.

"Devemos mesmo ser bons amigos" disse ele, então.

Chloe enrugou a testa, sem entender.

"Pra você saber do meu segredo e estar me ajudando tanto" continuou ele, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Chloe apenas sorriu um sorriso amargo. Para todos os efeitos, ela não sabia do segredo de Clark.

"Não vejo porque a Lois não pode saber" disse ele, olhando novamente para a casa.

"Opa, espera um pouco, Clark!" exclamou Chloe atravessando-se na frente dele. "Vamos deixar as coisas bem claras, ok? Enquanto seus pais não estiverem aqui, e eles é que sabem o que é o melhor pra você, ninguém mais pode saber das suas habilidades. Inclusive, acho melhor você nem ficar aqui. Vamos comigo ao Torch"

Clark olhou bem nos olhos de Chloe, e assentiu. Ela devia saber o que dizia, pensou. Por outro lado, ele não conseguia deixar de pensar em Lois, e o quanto queria vê-la novamente.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Mais tarde, no Talon..._

"O quê viemos fazer aqui?" perguntou Clark, enquanto entrava com Chloe no Talon.

"Pensei que podíamos encontrar uma pista do sujeito que roubou o dinheiro e que provavelmente apagou sua memória" respondeu ela, aproximando-se da caixa registradora. "Bom, a Lois disse que estava parada aqui perto o tempo todo"

"Não entendo porque não chamamos a polícia pra resolver isso" disse ele, olhando ao redor.

"Pela mesma razão que não levamos você ao hospital" retrucou Chloe. "Clark, a última coisa que precisamos é você no radar das autoridades. Agora, diga se consegue ver alguma coisa"

Acidentalmente, enquanto olhava ao redor, Clark começou a ver com sua visão de raio-x, e viu um cartão no canto do balcão.

"Ei, tem alguma coisa aqui" disse ele. "Perto do seu pé"

Chloe se abaixou e pegou o cartão.

"Espera um pouco. Como sabia que isso estava ali?" perguntou ela, confusa.

"Bem, eu, eu acho que posso ver através das coisas" respondeu ele, assustado.

"Quer dizer que pode ver através de objetos sólidos?" perguntou ela, fechando o casaco, mais do que depressa.

"Suponho que essa devia ser uma das minhas habilidades das quais você não sabia -"

"Com certeza você trabalhou muito bem escondendo essa sua habilidade" interferiu ela, sorrindo.

"Sabe, eu andei pensando nisso novamente no caminho pra cá. Não sei porque eu me preocupo tanto com o que as pessoas podem pensar a meu respeito. Você parece lidar tão bem com isso" disse ele, reflexivo acerca de todos aqueles acontecimentos. "E a Lois também parece o tipo de pessoa em quem eu poderia confiar -"

"Novamente a Lois, Clark?" indagou Chloe, curiosa. "Se eu não te conhecesse diria que você gostou dela"

"Bom, pra todos os efeitos, eu só conheço vocês duas" justificou ele.

"Clark, eu sei que é difícil, mas você deve ter suas razões pra esconder seu segredo por todo esse tempo" explicou Chloe. "E é por isso que temos que recuperar sua memória"

"Não sei se eu quero continuar a mentir desse jeito. Isso não é vida" disse ele, frustrado, pensando em Lois e como gostaria de voltar à fazenda para revê-la.

"Lana" disse Chloe, subitamente, vendo-a descer apressada as escadas do apartamento que ficava no andar de cima ao Talon para encontrar com Jason que a esperava na porta da entrada da cafeteria.

Clark se virou para vê-la.

"O quê tem ela?" indagou, confuso.

Chloe sorriu, perplexa.

"Uau!" exclamou. "Sem faíscas e coração acelerado?"

Clark encarou Chloe, ainda confuso.

"O grande amor da sua vida" completou Chloe.

"Como?" indagou ele, voltando a olhar para Lana. De fato, Clark não sentiu nada especial ao vê-la.

"Deixa pra lá" disse Chloe, sorrindo.

"Bom, o quê vai ser agora?" perguntou ele, mudando de assunto.

"Eu vou ao Torch, mas como vou demorar lá, então acho melhor você voltar pra casa. Seus pais podem ligar, e a última coisa que queremos é que eles se preocupem" respondeu Chloe, guardando o cartão que Clark encontrou na bolsa.

"E faço o que enquanto isso?" perguntou ele.

"Nada. Qualquer coisa, eu ligo"

_**Continua...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Mais tarde, no Rancho Kent..._

Clark estava no _loft_, sentado no sofá, olhando algumas fotografias dos seus pais e dos seus amigos. Ele também encontrou alguns desenhos das figuras nas paredes das Cavernas Kawatche. Frustrado por não se lembrar de qualquer coisa, jogou tudo para o lado.

"Parece que são mais algumas coisas das quais você não lembra" disse Lois, subindo as escadas.

Mais do que depressa, Clark se levantou, surpreso e maravilhado com a visita inesperada.

"Eu vim ver se você estava bem" continuou ela, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

"Continuo não lembrando de coisa alguma"

"Puxa, sinto muito" disse ela. "Embora eu ache isso até meio engraçado"

Clark sorriu. Era imensamente agradável estar com dela.

"Chloe tem sido muito protetora. Quero dizer, ela disse que existem algumas pessoas nas quais não posso confiar" disse ele, confuso, e certo de que Lois não era uma delas. De fato, enquanto falava com ela, Clark se aproximava cada vez mais, para sentir novamente o perfume de sua pele, e de seus cabelos.

"E você não sabe quem são esses pessoas" completou ela. "Olha, você pode não lembrar quem são os jogadores, mas nada o impede de continuar o jogo" explicou, tentando confortá-lo.

"Algo me diz que eu deveria me lembrar de você" disse ele, subitamente, olhando firme nos seus olhos.

"Bom, não temos um relacionamento do qual você fizesse muita questão de lembrar" disse ela, sorrindo.

"Não é o que eu acho"

Lois sorriu, e cruzou os braços.

"O quê mais os seus instintos dizem a meu respeito?"

Clark se aproximou dela, e tocou sua face. Era macia e quente. Surpresa com o gesto inesperado, Lois deu um passo para trás.

"Uau!" exclamou ela. "Vou refrescar sua memória, Smallville" disse, afastando-se para o outro lado do _loft_. "Nós não gostamos muito um do outro"

Clark sorriu.

"Algo me diz que eu não devo acreditar nisso"

Lois o encarou.

"Está falando sério?" indagou ele, percebendo que ela falava sério.

Lois assentiu, com um sorriso e as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Não podia ser. O que ele sentia por ela era tão bom. Não podia não gostar de alguém que lhe fazia tão bem. Que o fazia sentir-se tão completo, embora sequer se lembrasse quem era.

"Então eu não quero me lembrar de mais nada" disse ele, aproximando-se novamente dela, decidido a fazer alguma coisa para mudar os fatos.

"Olha, Smallville -"

Mas Lois não tinha para onde ir. Atrás dela, somente o sofá. Na tentativa de se afastar de Clark, ela caiu desajeitadamente sobre as fotos que estavam sobre o sofá. Tentou se sentar, mas Clark já estava inclinado sobre ela.

"Acho que não gosto nem um pouco desse novo Clark -"

E antes que Lois pudesse dizer ou fazer mais alguma coisa, Clark a beijou. Era um beijo quente, molhado, e apaixonado. Lois tentou se desvencilhar, mas não resistiu por muito tempo. Havia tanta ternura naquele beijo, que ela resolveu ceder. Jamais havia sido beijada daquele jeito. E, quando se deu conta, estava com os braços ao redor do pescoço de Clark. E uma sensação de conforto e proteção se apossou dela. Era como se nada mais houvesse ao seu redor.

"Eu não acredito no que estou fazendo -" disse ela, recuperando o fôlego enquanto Clark se afastava um pouco para olhá-la, e tocar nos seus cabelos e no seu rosto. Ela era, definitivamente, a melhor coisa do mundo, pensou ele.

"Tem tanta coisa que eu quero contar pra você, Lois" disse ele, acariciando suas faces ruborizadas. Imaginou, então, que perder a memória havia sido a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu. Não queria mais ser aquele Clark cheio de segredos e mentiras e que não enxergava o amor da sua vida bem diante dos seus olhos. Queria começar tudo de novo. Queria ser feliz, e sabia que não havia como ser feliz do jeito como era. Com uma vida vivida para esconder o que ele realmente era. Queria ser feliz ao lado de Lois e viver uma verdade única.

Mas Lois não queria saber o que ele tinha a dizer. Pelo menos, não naquele momento, de modo que o puxou para si, e os dois mergulharam novamente num beijo apaixonado e há muito tempo contido.

De repente, Lois o afastou, abruptamente, e Clark lhe lançou um olhar confuso, dado o gesto inesperado.

"Espera!" exclamou ela. "Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo -"

"Você quer que eu pare?" perguntou ele, inocentemente.

Lois o encarou. E um pequeno sorriso surgiu no canto dos seus lábios. Ela não sabia exatamente o que a impulsionava. Mas certamente era algo muito mais forte do que ela.

"Dane-se!" disse ela, puxando-o pela camisa e beijando-o, apaixonadamente.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Na manhã seguinte..._

Lois acordou com Clark admirando-a, recostado à janela no _loft_, segurando uma caneca de café, e com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Estava ali há cerca de meia-hora, observando-a enquanto dormia. Era a visão mais linda do mundo, pensava.

"Bom dia" disse ele, aproximando-se dela, que estava nua, envolta por uma manta, deitada no sofá. Assim que ela se sentou, enrolada na manta, Clark se sentou ao seu lado, e entregou a caneca.

Lois nada disse. Estava atordoada demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Enquanto bebia o primeiro gole de café, Clark a observava, maravilhado, e com o olhar cheio de ternura. Não desejava estar em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse ao lado da mulher amada.

Clark afastava do rosto de Lois algumas mechas de cabelo, quando ela disse:

"Acho que fizemos uma grande besteira"

"Por quê?" perguntou ele, abalado.

"Bom, lembra quando eu disse que não seria capaz de me aproveitar de um desmemoriado?"

Clark sorriu.

"Você não se aproveitou, Lois. Nós dois quisemos que acontecesse"

Lois retribuiu o sorriso. Mas seu sorriso era triste e amargo.

"É... mas você não lembra de mim" disse ela. "Nós somos como água e óleo. Não nos misturamos"

"Não é o que eu me lembro" replicou ele.

"Clark, você está com amnésia. Se você ao menos se lembrasse... nada disso teria acontecido"

"Tudo bem. Não foi o que pareceu ontem à noite" corrigiu ele.

"Não tenta me pegar desprevenida, Smallville" disse ela, procurando suas roupas. "Eu ainda estou me sentindo meio esquisita pelo que aconteceu. E agora não é uma boa hora para falarmos disso"

"E quando vai ser?" indagou ele, ansioso.

Lois o encarou.

"Quando você se lembrar" respondeu ela.

"Talvez eu não queira mais lembrar" disse ele, subitamente.

"Não diga isso" replicou ela. "Você tem pais e amigos maravilhosos, e ainda nem lembra deles"

"A Chloe disse algumas coisas a meu respeito das quais eu não gostei" continuou ele. "Com certeza eu não era feliz porque eu simplesmente não enxergava a mulher da minha vida bem diante dos meus olhos"

"Talvez você não estivesse preparado para enxergar" disse ela, vestindo a roupa por debaixo da manta.

"Você está linda" disse ele, subitamente, enquanto a via se vestir desajeitadamente, tentando ocultar seu corpo através da manta.

"Quer se virar?" indagou ela, irritada.

"Por quê?"

Lois o encarou. Não sabia se estava furiosa ou surpresa com aquele Clark desinibido e tão à vontade. Mas ele atendeu seu pedido. Clark se levantou e caminhou até a janela, e ficou parado, olhando para fora, ao lado do telescópio, enquanto Lois se vestia.

"A Chloe também me contou umas coisas a meu respeito. Parece que eu não me aceitava do jeito que sou" disse ele.

Lois nada disse, e continuou se vestindo apressadamente.

"Eu preciso lhe contar uma coisa, Lois" disse ele, então, decidido a viver uma nova vida, sem mentiras e segredos.

De repente, o celular de Clark começou a tocar. Os dois olharam para mesa onde o aparelho estava. Mas Clark não parecia ansioso para atender. De fato, ele queria terminar a conversa com Lois. Olhou para ela, na esperança de começar a contar tudo, mas o celular não parava de tocar, e ela perguntou:

"Não vai atender?"

Frustrado, Clark caminhou até a mesa e atendeu. Era Chloe.

"Clark? Eu descobri uma coisa sobre o garoto que roubou o Talon" disse ela.

"Chloe?" perguntou Clark, olhando para Lois, que fez um gesto com as mãos, e sussurrou:

"Eu não estou aqui!"

"Que ótimo!" continuou ele.

"Aquele cartão que encontramos no Talon é de uma oficina mecânica de propriedade de um tal de Kevin Grady" continuou Chloe. "É aqui mesmo em Smalville. Eu peguei o endereço e fui até lá"

"Por que não me avisou? Podíamos ter ido juntos" protestou Clark.

"Tudo bem" disse Chloe. "De qualquer modo, não consegui mesmo falar com ele. Falei apenas com o pai dele, e acabei descobrindo que o filho esteve internado no Instituto Summerholt depois de ter sido apontado como suspeito pela morte do irmão dele em Audrey Clearing"

"Então ele deve ter fugido de lá" deduziu Clark.

"No lugar dele, eu também fugiria" disse ela. "Estou aqui no Instituto Summerholt"

"Como?" indagou ele, perplexo com a ousadia da amiga.

"Mandei uns arquivos para o meu e-mail" continuou ela, ignorando a surpresa dele. "Tentei telefonar para a Lois, mas o celular dela não atende" nisso, Clark olhou para Lois, e sorriu um sorriso nervoso. "Bom, achei que você podia ir até lá e ver se descobre onde o Kevin está. Ao que tudo indica, ele foi vítima de uma armação e teve a própria memória apagada"

"Como assim?"

"Clark, preciso desligar" disse ela. "Encontro você no Torch"

Chloe desligou o celular e, de repente, alguém a golpeou por trás da cabeça.

Ao desligar, Clark olhou para Lois:

"Temos que ir ao Torch"

_**Continua...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Minutos depois, no Torch..._

"Muito bem, o que foi que a Chloe falou?" perguntou Lois enquanto acessava os e-mails da prima.

Lois estava satisfeita com a situação. Provavelmente havia feito a maior besteira de sua vida na noite anterior e, ao invés de discutir os acontecimentos passados, estava ajudando a solucionar um caso. A presença de Clark, todavia, era notadamente perturbadora. Embora ele estivesse do outro lado da mesa onde estava o computador, Lois ainda podia sentir suas mãos roçarem por seu corpo e seus beijos quentes e cheios de ternura. E foi então que ela percebeu que ainda não havia refletido acerca do ocorrido. Relutava pensar no assunto.

"Dê uma olhada nos arquivos que ela mandou hoje cedo" respondeu Clark.

Enquanto Lois examinava as últimas mensagens recebidas por Chloe, Clark a observava. Sentia o perfume de sua pele, de seus cabelos. Podia ainda sentir o doce calor dos seus lábios. Estava apaixonado. Isso era um fato. Ao perceber que era observada, Lois perguntou, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios:

"Algum problema, Smallville?"

"Nenhum" disse ele, com a mais absoluta certeza. Nada estava errado. Não haviam problemas. Ele estava sendo ele, sem qualquer medo. Estava tudo tão perfeito que Clark sequer pensava na possibilidade de voltar a ser o que era antes.

"O quê vamos fazer?" perguntou ela, olhando para a tela.

"Bom, eu vou levar você para jantar hoje ou amanhã" respondeu ele, cruzando os braços. "Vamos a um lugar bem bacana. Depois podemos sair mais uma, duas ou três vezes -"

Lois riu. Não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

"Acho que começamos errado, então" disse ela.

"De modo algum" discordou ele, dando a volta na mesa e cercando-a por trás da cadeira, e beijando-a gentilmente no pescoço.

"Uau, Smallville!" exclamou ela. Embora tivesse tido uma noite incrível e, acima de tudo, surpreendente, principalmente por se tratar de Clark Kent o homem com quem dormira, Lois ainda não estava preparada para toda aquela intimidade. Além do que, ele ainda não sabia quem era. E ela sabia que tão logo suas memórias voltassem, alguém sairia machucado daquela relação. "Não acha que devemos ir um pouco mais devagar?"

Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso:

"Depois de ontem à noite?"

Lois o encarou.

"Desculpe cortar o seu barato, mas as coisas ainda estão meio estranhas. Você ainda é o cara que tem uma queda por Lana Lang"

"Tinha" respondeu ele, resoluto.

"Não pode ter tanta certeza de que as coisas mudaram assim, Clark" disse ele, séria. "Você apenas perdeu a memória"

"Mas o coração ainda está no lugar certo" retrucou ele. "Lois, eu não lembro como eram as coisas antes, e nem quero lembrar. O fato é que eu tenho certeza do que eu quero. E o que eu quero, no momento -"

"Cuidado com o que vai dizer" interrompeu ela.

Clark sorriu.

"Tudo bem" disse ele. Clark havia entendido o recado. Ela não era o tipo de gostava de discutir relacionamento. Era estranho, mas isso não o aborrecia. De forma alguma. Era interessante. Surpreendente. Imprevisível. Ela obviamente era única, em todos os aspectos. Uma mulher que não dizia o que pensava. Ele, por outro lado, sabia o que ela pensava. Ela gostava dele. Isso era fato.

Lois sorriu, e continuou a olhar os e-mails de Chloe. Mas Clark ainda a fitava, e lhe incorreu uma pequena ponta de preocupação.

"Está arrependida?" perguntou ele, subitamente.

"Olha... aqui tem alguma coisa" desconversou ela, abrindo um arquivo.

Clark sorriu, nem um pouco surpreso, e se aproximou para ver o que era.

Ao abrir o arquivo enviado por Chloe do Instituto Summerholt, descobriram que se tratava de um vídeo. Nele, um garoto estava amarrado à uma maca, cercado por aparelhos, e alguém aplicava alguma coisa no seu braço através de uma seringa. No vídeo, o garoto gritava:

"Você não tem que fazer isso! Eu prometo que não conto a ninguém! Foi um acidente... Eu sei que você não quis fazer!"

"Parece que Kevin não matou o irmão" disse Clark, olhando o vídeo com atenção.

"Quem quer que tenha apagado as memórias dele deve ter implantado novas" comentou Lois, perplexa.

"Quem faria uma coisa dessa? Deixar um garoto pensar que matou o próprio irmão?" indagou Clark, atônito.

"Provavelmente alguém que não quisesse se livrar dele... ou fazer com que ele assumisse a culpa" respondeu ela.

"Algo me diz que eu tenho que encontrar o Kevin" disse Clark.

"E como você acha que vai encontrá-lo?" perguntou Lois.

"Onde o irmão dele morreu parece um bom lugar para começar" disse ele.

"Espere um pouco..." disse Lois se virando para pegar uma anotação do outro lado da mesa. "Aqui diz que aconteceu em..." foi quando ela percebeu que Clark já não estava mais na sala. "...Audrey Clearing? Clark? Clark?"

_Instantes depois, em Audrey Clearing..._

"Kevin" chamou Clark ao ver o garoto caminhando em meio à clareira, pensativo, absorto, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa, provavelmente tentando se lembrar do que havia acontecido no dia em que seu irmão foi morto.

Surpreso, ele levantou a mão em direção a Clark que, prontamente, disse:

"Tudo bem. Eu vim aqui para falar com você sobre o que aconteceu em Summerholt"

"Você é o cara da cafeteria, não é mesmo?" indagou Kevin, confuso. "Como lembrou de mim?"

"Eu não lembrei. Na verdade, você apagou todas as minhas memórias" respondeu Clark, com cautela. Ainda não sabia o que esperar dele, embora o garoto não parecesse demonstrar qualquer perigo.

"Todas elas? Quero dizer, para todas as outras pessoas o efeito é apenas a perda dos últimos minutos de memória" retrucou Kevin, ainda bastante confuso.

"Acho que não sou como as outras pessoas" explicou Clark, em pormemores. "Olhe, Kevin, sei que isso pode ser difícil, mas preciso que você fale sobre o acidente. Foi aqui que aconteceu?"

"Por aqui" respondeu ele, olhando ao redor, frustradamente. "Sei que foi por aqui"

"Conte-me o que aconteceu naquele dia" pediu Clark, pacientemente. "Você tem memórias daquele dia?"

Kevin estava pensativo. Algo se passava à sua mente. Ele provavelmente estava se lembrando do ocorrido. De repente, ele caiu de joelhos, e olhou para Clark. Estava atordoado, e com lágrimas nos olhos:

"Não fui eu!" exclamou ele.

Clark se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

"Foi meu pai!" disse ele, desconcertado. "Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo?"

Clark apoiou sua mão no ombro de Kevin, com pesar.

"Sinto muito, Kevin"

"Tudo o que eu tenho feito. Eu não queria ter roubado aquele dinheiro, e nem apagado toda a sua memória" disse ele.

"Tudo bem" disse Clark. Essa não era sua maior preocupação.

"Não posso fazer nada para ajudá-lo. Sinto muito. Se eu conseguisse entrar no Instituto Summerholt, eu podia ao menos saber o que fizeram comigo -"

"Talvez possamos" disse Clark, disposto a ajudá-lo.

_**Continua...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**METRÓPOLIS - INSTITUTO SUMMERHOLT**

"Eu gostaria de apagar as memórias dos seus três últimos dias" disse Lawrence Grady a Chloe, que estava amarrada na mesma mesa em que viu Kevin ter sua memória apagada nos vídeos que apanhou no Instituto horas antes. "Mas infelizmente eu não posso" continuou, visivelmente frustrado. "Vou ter que ir muito mais além" completou ele, acionando a máquina.

"Sr. Grady!" exclamou Chloe, em desespero, tentando se mexer para ver o que ele fazia ao redor. "Por favor, não faça isso!" implorou.

"Pense nisso como uma dádiva" explicou ele, mexendo nos equipamentos e olhando a sonda ao alto, bem acima da cabeça dela. "Imagine quantas experiências ruins na vida podem ser simplesmente deletadas de sua nossa memória, afastando toda a dor e sofrimento?"

De repente, alguém entrou pelos fundos do laboratório:

"Pai!" gritou Kevin "Porque mentiu pra mim a vida toda?" exclamou ele, que vinha logo seguido de Clark.

"Como entrou aqui?" indagou Lawrence, perplexo.

"Você me fez acreditar que eu matei meu irmão!" gritou Kevin, em fúria, enquanto Clark se aproximava de Chloe.

"Não!" gritou Lawrence, ligando a máquina.

Kevin empurrou abruptamente o pai, que o empurrou de volta, fazendo-o cair sobre uma mesa com equipamentos. Ao ver o filho desacordado e Clark desatando as amarras de Chloe, fugiu.

Mais do que depressa, ao ver as luzes esverdeadas sobre Chloe, que entrava em estado de convulsão sobre a maca, Clark usou sua super-força para arrebentar as amarras, quando viu então um raio de luz prestes a atingi-la. Foi quando se debruçou sobre seu rosto, sendo atingido pela luz. Subitamente, todas as suas memórias voltaram, num processo idêntico ao de quando as perdeu, no beco atrás do Talon.

Clark viu imagens de seus pais, Lex, Jason, a chave octogonal, Shelby, Alicia, Chloe, Lionel, Lana, Lois, Dr. Swann e Pete. Tudo voltou ao que era antes.

Num dado momento, o campo de força que atingia Clark, começou a disparar para as duas torres ao lado da mesa onde estava Chloe, as quais cederam, caindo sobre os dois, não sem antes Clark segurá-las, cada uma com uma mão, bem sobre a cabeça de Chloe, que voltava à consciência, e o olhava com espanto.

Kevin se levantou, recobrando os sentidos, e viu Clark segurando os dois pilares.

Subitamente, a porta do laboratório foi arrombada. Clark levantou os olhos e viu Lois e duas autoridades locais, que ficaram boquiabertos.

"Uau!" exclamou Lois, estarrecida.

"Meu Deus!" disse um dos policiais que a acompanhava.

"Lois" disse Clark, nervoso.

"Acho que não posso mais chamá-lo de Smallville" disse Lois, perplexa.

Kevin então apontou a mão em direção à Lois e aos policiais, e raios de energia sairam das pontas de seus dedos. Na sequência, ele fez o mesmo com relação a Chloe, e trocou olhares com Clark, que atirou para os lados as torres. Kevin então deixou o local.

Lois encarou Clark:

"O quê pensa que está fazendo que ainda não desamarrou ela?" perguntou, impaciente, sem lembrar de nada do que viu instantes antes.

O policial olhou surpreso para a bagunça que estava no local, e chamou reforços pelo rádio, caminhando pela sala, à procura de evidências.

"Oi. Obrigada" disse Chloe a Lois, que a desamarrava.

_Mais tarde, do lado de fora do Instituto Summerholt..._

"Como conseguiu aqueles vídeos?" perguntou o policial encarregado a Chloe, enquanto Lois e Clark também respondiam perguntas a outros dois oficiais.

Clark via Lawrence Grady ser levado com algemas para o carro patrulha, enquanto tentava responder o que podia, confuso. Após terminar, ele viu não muito longe dali, o garoto que tinha visto antes no beco atrás do Talon. Pensou em chamá-lo, mas algo dizia que devia deixá-lo ir. Kevin também o viu, sorriu, e foi embora.

"Você está bem?" perguntou Lois, aproximando-se dele.

"Hum? Ah, sim! Estou" respondeu ele.

"Que bom" disse ela, pensativa.

Mas Clark ainda olhava na direção em que Kevin desapareceu. Ainda estava confuso.

**SMALLVILLE - THE TORCH - DIA SEGUINTE**

"Você é Chloe?" perguntou Clark, entrando no The Torch.

"Esgraçadinho" disse ela, sorrindo.

"E então? Como foi ter um amigo desmemoriado?" perguntou ele, curioso, imaginando se chegou a se expor na frente de Chloe ou de qualquer outra pessoa.

Chloe sorriu.

"Bom, de fato, foi meio complicado" respondeu ela.

"Complicado?" perguntou ele, apreensivo. "Fiz alguma coisa incomum?"

"Parece que você começou tudo de novo e fez algumas escolhas diferentes dessa vez" disse ela.

Clark riu, nervoso.

"Chloe, você tem que ser honesta comigo" pediu ele.

"Honesta?" desafiou ela, séria.

"O quê foi que eu fiz?" indagou ele.

"Você confiou em mim" respondeu Chloe, finalmente, enquanto Clark a fitava, apreensivo e não muito certo do que ela realmente quis dizer com aquilo.

_**Continua...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Mais tarde, no Rancho Kent..._

"Clark?" chamou Lois, entrando no celeiro.

Surpreso com a visita inesperada, ele, que lia um livro deitado no sofá do _loft_, sentou-se e respondeu:

"Aqui em cima!"

"Achei que estaria aqui" disse ela, subindo as escadas.

Os dois se entreolharam. O silêncio era constrangedor. Lois olhou para o sofá. Havia dormido ali na noite anterior, abraçada a um Clark Kent que não conhecia. De certa forma, sabia que ele tinha ido embora, e aquele que estava diante dela era o Clark de sempre. Ou não?

"Foi uma dia estranho" disse ele, para quebrar o gelo.

"Pois é" concordou ela. Realmente, tudo havia sido estranho nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, pensou ela.

"Felizmente você chegou a tempo com a polícia" continuou. "A propósito, como soube que estaríamos lá?"

"Bom, a Chloe simplesmente não voltou e eu fiquei preocupada" respondeu ela. "Depois de ver aquele vídeo, eu imaginei que podia acontecer alguma coisa terrível com ela"

Clark a fitou, confuso. Não sabia do vídeo. Lembrava de ter ouvido a polícia comentar alguma coisa no Instituto Summerholt, mas não lembrava de tê-lo assistido.

"Claro" disse Lois. "Você não lembra"

Clark sorriu, embaraçado. De fato, Lois comentou do vídeo para saber o quanto Clark lembrava. Se ele não lembrava de ter visto o vídeo, ele definitivamente não lembrava de mais nada.

"Você não lembra de nada, não é mesmo?" perguntou ela, com os braços cruzados, apenas para confirmar seus pensamentos.

"Não" respondeu ele.

Lois desviou o olhar para a janela, por onde via o sol de pôr. Clark a encarou, preocupado.

"Eu fiz ou disse alguma coisa errada?" perguntou.

Ela sorriu.

"É. Você fez e disse muitas coisas erradas, Smallville" concordou ela, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Clark ficou silente. Sorriu, mas viu que Lois estava séria.

"Eu sinto muito" disse ele.

Lois suspirou. Não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim. E esse era seu medo. A incerteza. Era tudo muito mais fácil quando ela não havia conhecido o outro lado de Clark. Aquele lado espontâneo e seguro. Preferia não se importar. Mas algo a perturbava. E ela o encarou com firmeza. Aquele Clark devia estar em algum lugar por ali, pensou. Mas Lois sorriu. Era estupidez pensar naquilo. Além do mais, ele não lembrava. Seus melhores momentos com uma pessoa não passavam de uma lembrança que seria guardada somente por ela. Enfim, tudo havia voltado ao normal.

"Sabe, acho que eu deveria me lembrar de alguma coisa" disse ele, finalmente, com uma expressão de angústia.

"É que estou indo embora" disse ela, finalmente, antes que ele pudesse se lembrar de algo, mesmo que a possibilidade fosse remota.

"Como?"

"Estou voltando para Metropolis"

"Quando?" perguntou ele, confuso. Não lembrava dela ter tomado tal decisão dias antes.

"Hoje" respondeu ela. "Meu carro já está carregado"

Clark se levantou, surpreso.

"Você decidiu isso de repente?"

Lois sorriu.

"É, as pessoas surpreendem, Smallville!" exclamou ela, afastando-se.

"Lois" chamou ele.

Ela se virou, e ele perguntou:

"Tem certeza que está tudo bem?"

Ela sorriu.

"Está tudo ótimo, Smallville" respondeu ela.

Lois desceu as escadas e Clark ficou sozinho, pensativo. Alguma coisa não parecia certa. Ele sabia que devia se lembrara de algo. Era algo muito bom que havia lhe acontecido, e que parecia dizer respeito a Lois. Mas Clark não fazia idéia do que podia ser. E imaginava, conflitivo, se a decisão dela ir embora tinha alguma coisa a ver. E o que ele mais queria naquele momento era lembrar daquelas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

_**FIM**_


End file.
